DVD Releases
There have been 9 Klay World related DVDs released by Robert Benfer. Most are now rare due to Knox's Korner shutting down. Today, 4 DVDs (The First 3 Seasons and Klay World: Off the Table) are available on amazon.com with Klay World: Off the Table being available for digital download 'Knox's Klay Archive (2004)' Episodes Included *Knoxs Klay world 1 *Knoxs Klay world 2 *Knoxs Klay world 3 *Knoxs Klay world 4 *Knoxs Klay world 5 *Knoxs Klay world 6 *Joy Ride *The Hulky *The Hulky 2 *Henrys Shotgun *Bar Fight! *Leon and his Dog *Dr. Bob *The Camcorder *Jacob *Jacob ll *Dont Take the Newspaper *Bored Bombers *Frickle D Frum *Yellow Seed *Ghost Footage *A Robot *Knox and Toxs Thanksgiving *Newspaper Monster Sale Special Features None 'Knox In A Box (2004)' Episodes Included *The Klaymation *Glass Of Water *Rubber Ducky of Death! *Peter The Pickle *Boogie Monster *The Camcorder *Leon and his Dog *Henrys Shotgun *Dr. Bob *Barfight! *Newspaper Monster Special Features *Commentary on ** Glass of Water ** The Klaymation ** Boogie Monster ** Mystery Chest ** Peter The Pickle 'Klay World: Off The Table (2005, 2007, 2012)' 2005 Edition Special Features *2 Commentary Tracks ** Robert Benfer ** Robert Benfer & Nikki Benfer *OTT Teaser *OTT Trailer *3 Klay World Episodes ** Hotdog Job Part 1 ** Hotdog Job Part 2 ** Friends No More *Alternate Dialog Scenes ** Doctor Brown ** Long Arms *Animated Intro 2007 Edition Special Features (Does Not Include any of the 2005 special features) *''Outside The Knox 2 (Documentary)'' *Klaymation Learning Time! *3 Deleted Scenes 2012 Edition Special Features (Does Not Include any of the 2005 or 2007 special features) *New Commentary Track *Deleted Scenes *Off The Table Death-a-thon *OTT Trailer 'Klay World Series (2006)' Episodes Included *RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH *Glass Of Water *Boogie Monster *Long Lost Brothers *Sniper Time *Look Whos Looking Now *Spiderman! *Klay Halloween *Dr. Bob Saves The Day *TROUBLE MAKERS *Help I'm Stuck *Mystery Car *Klay Swimming Pool *Hotdog Job (Parts 1 + 2) *Friends No More *John Pinkerton *In 3 Minutes *Best Klay Sport *Bungee Jumping Tie! *Next Victim *Klay Kamping *Klay Valentine *Trapper Special Features *Exclusive Intro *''Outside The Knox (Documentary)'' *5 Unreleased Episodes ** The Movie ** Fishing Pole ** Head Standing ** Banana Man ** Boogie Monster 2 *Alternate Endings ** In 3 Minutes ** Trapper 'Klay World Series: Volume 1 (2011)' Episodes Included *RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH *Glass of Water *Boogie Monster *Sniper Time *Klay Halloween *Dr. Bob Saves the Day *TROUBLE MAKERS *Help I’m Stuck! *Mystery Car *Klay Swimming Pool *Hotdog Job *Friends No More *john Pinkerton *In 3 Minutes *Best Klay Sport *Bungee Jumping Time *Next Victim *Klay Kamping *Klay Valentines *Trapper *Stomach Ache *The Funky Chicken *Pancake Mines Special Features *Commentary On Every Episode *''The History of Klay World Part 1 (Documentary)'' *Klay Making 101 Limited Edition Special Features *11 Klay World Episodes From 2003 'Klay World Series: Volume 2 (2011)' Episodes Included *Sleep Walker *Big Bad Uncle *The Trick Master *The Bet *The Fad *Fun Pole *A Nice Day *The Surprise *Funny Sticks *Nap *Slappers *A Dangerous Stunt *Secret Sniper *The Huge Muffin *Grenade Gregory *Dan’s Head *The Murderer *Dr. Bob Saves The Day 2 *The Climb Down *Henry's Shotgun *Poison Juice *KLAYTON *Klay World Moves Special Features *Commentary On Every Episode *"Joe Cam" Footage *''The History of Klay World Part 2 (Documentary)'' *''Behind The Klay (Documentary)'' Limited Edition Special Features *''Extended "Behind The Klay"'' *Interview with Robert Benfer *Lost Episode Archive *More "Joe Cam" Footage 'Klay World Series: Volume 3 (2013)' Episodes Included *Sue *Telethy *Skatetrocity *Stand Up Impaired *Friend Ball *Karate Master *Giant Klayman *Jetpack *Pancake Mines 2 *DISEASE *Bank Robbery *Green and Red *Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 *All Gone Special Features *Commentary On Every Episode *''The History of Klay World Part 3 (Documentary)'' *Making of All Gone *DEATHATHON Limited Edition Special Features *Extra Commentary on All Gone 'Klay World: All Gone (2013)' Episodes Included Klay World: All Gone Special Features *2 Commentary Tracks ** Robert Benfer ** Robert Benfer & Jason Steele *"Behind The End" - Making of All Gone *DEATHATHON *All Gone Teaser *All Gone Trailer _ Klay World: The Complete Series (2014) Episodes Included *Coming Soon Special Features *Coming Soon Pre-Order Edition Special Features *Coming Soon - Gallery KW V1 Cover.jpg|Klay World Series V. 1 Cover KW V1 Back.jpg|Klay World Series V. 1 Back KW V2 Cover.jpg|Klay World Series V. 2 Cover KW V2 Back.jpg|Klay World Series V. 2 Back KW V3 Cover.jpg|Klay World Series V. 3 Cover KW V3 Back.jpg|Klay World Series V. 3 Back KW OoT 2005 DVD.jpg|Klay World Off The Table 2005 Edition Cover and Back KW OoT Back.jpg|Klay World Off The Table 2012 Edition Back KIAB Cover.jpg|Knox In A Box Cover Klay World Poster.jpg|Klay World All Gone Cover Klay World Box Set.jpg|The Complete Series Cover Category:DVDs Category:Merchandises